forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forbidden Plateau (divine realm)
| type-WA = | shape-size-WA = | gravity-WA = | mutability-WA = | element-energy-WA = | alignment-WA = | magical-WA = | layers-WA = | layer-number-WA = | location-WA = | refs-WA = | type-WT = Realm | shape-size-WT = Plateau | gravity-WT = | time-WT = | morphic-WT = Divinely | element-energy-WT = | alignment-WT = | magical-WT = | faith-WT = | layers-WT = | layer-number-WT = | location-WT = the Labyrinth of Life and Dwarfhome | refs-WT = | inhabitants = yes | deities = yes | locations = | organizations = | settlements = | usethe = yes | useon = }} The Forbidden Plateau was the divine realm of dwarven god Thard Harr and the secondary realm of the Chultan god Ubtao. Description The Forbidden Plateau was a pillar of volcanic stone rising hundreds of feet over the canopy of jungle trees. The top of the plateau was also heavily forested jungle, very similar to the jungles of Chult. The surface of the plateau was concave; this caused rain waters to flow downhill and pool at a large lake at the center of the realm. A powerful magic made it impossible to ''magically'' fly to the top of the great stone pillar of the plateau; the only way to get there was to climb the sheer walls—a nigh impossible task! Creatures with normal, non-magical flight had no such issues. Rumor was that there were also cave tunnels that led up to the plateau from below. The jungle of the plateau and its lake were full of a large population of dinosaurs of all varieties. The roars and screeches of these terrible lizards could be heard in all the jungle surrounding the plateau. Other animals and insects also lived there, and the whole place was a self-contained and self-sufficient ecosystem. Cosmography The realm was located in Krigala, the first layer of the Beastlands in the Great Wheel cosmology, not far from the banks of the River Oceanus. In the World Tree cosmology, the two jungle gods' domain was considered a part of both Dwarfhome and the Labyrinth of Life within the House of Nature. As a part of Dwarfhome, it was located distant from all the other dwarven realms at the very edge of that plane; as a region within the Labyrinth of Life, it rose from the jungle maze in the warmest part of the House of Nature. Inhabitants While Ubtao's primary realm was in the Outlands, in the Labyrinth of Life, when he was troubled or seeking rest, he came to the Forbidden Plateau in the form of a tyrannosaurus to roam. Thard Harr enjoyed wandering all three layers of the Beastlands in the guise of various animals, but his home was here in the Forbidden Plateau. Rumors also spoke of a race of so-called "beastmen" who lived here, which were similar to a race also found on the world of Oerth. Rumors and Legends The nature of the power residing on the Forbidden Plateau is not generally known to the denizens of the planes, but subject to much speculation. Appendix Appearances * "Beyond the Forbidden Plateau", References Connections Category:Locations in the Beastlands (plane) Category:Locations in the Outer Planes Category:Locations in the Great Wheel planes Category:Locations in Dwarfhome Category:Locations in the House of Nature Category:Locations in the Neutral Planes Category:Locations in the World Tree planes Category:Locations Category:Divine realms